


The Unittiens

by Nightlara



Series: Unittien Stories [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Lion Guard (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, im just lazy a bit rn, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlara/pseuds/Nightlara
Summary: Its a remake of a book I had made Go check it out on wattpad.
Series: Unittien Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828141





	1. The fall and the Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, What is underline, Bold and in Italics has happened in the past. These will be at the beginning of each chatper.

**_Third person p.o.v:_ **

**_She smiled a bit as her and the young prince walked into the forest. They had just walked through the mountain that has a lot of different areas, like a snow forest and waterfall area. Aka My. Ebott_ **

**_"Look! There's a corruption!! Maybe I can get rid of it." The young Prince said only loud enough for his older sister to hear._ **

**_"It looks like it's not a strong one. I can defiantly intervene if something goes wrong. So go ahead." The oldest said_ **

**_The Prince smiles and goes running into place to try out his magic. The two unknowing that they were wrong and everything was about to go south for every creature._ **

Nightlara's p.o.v: 

I was running through the small woods on the side of the mountain. Please, don't be true. I was about to turn 16 in a couple of say and moonlight turned 10 just yesterday and frisk a few weeks ago.

I got to the cave just to see her fall.

"NO!" I say just too late. Again.

That was a couple hours ago. I was just sitting in my room now looking up at the ceiling that had the night sky painted on it.

"NIGHT! COME ON! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER! AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT SHE'LL BE FINE!" 

"What if it's different? Chara's death was different then the other au's! And ink and dream said that this au is really different then the others that they've seen!" I yell back towards the door.

"Nightlara, we have a meeting and I frankly don't wanna be late to see if there are any new cute boys!"

"GAURDIA YOU ALWAYS WANNA SEE NEW CUTE BOYS!" I say.

"Sweet queen Natura, NIGHTLARA ROSE SINGER YOU GET OUT HERE NOW OR ME AND GAURDIA ARE BREAKING DOWN THIS DOOR AND WERE DRAGGING YOU OUT!" 

"IM OLDER THEN YOU BOTH ELISABETH KIN SHADOW!" I yell back. I just wanna stay in here for now. For the next couple days.

I keep staring at the time then I notice something. One minute it's 1:30 and now it's 1:20. 

"Reset." I mumble. A bit before taking a minute to finally have a small smile. 

So we aren't that different from the other Aus. She can reset. I start to stand a bit

“ what time is it?”

“ its ummmm 1:24….. Wait… IT WAS 1:30 JUST LIKE 15 MINUTES AGO!!!!” I hear Gaurdia respond to Elisabeth’s question. I just smile as I get my little crescent moon hair clip and putting it to the side. 

  
“Ill see you soon, Frisk.” I say softly looking at myself in my mirror .


	2. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready for the meeting

**_Third person p.o.v:_ **

**_The two young princesses was running through the crumbling building with their parents behind them. There was smoke and fire everywhere was the dark grey building and the buildings around it was crumbling and burning to the ground._ **

**_“GIRLS! RUN FASTER” they both heard their Mother yell out. Unknown to them that their father had fallen._ **

**_“Come on bella! Were almost there!” the eldest said to her little sister. They soon ran out of the crumblin, burning building of their castle. The shadow kingdom was burning to the ground around them._ **

**_“Mom? Dad?” She asked as she looked around. The Pink shadow princess looking back not paying any attention to the surroundings as she saw the castle fall down and the exit being blocked just after they had exited the castle._ **

**_“AHH!” The blue princess screamed as she was attacked. The eldest started to be pulled away by a guard that had spotted them just as the youngest was attacked._ **

**_“No! Bella!”_ **

**_“Princess Elisabeth, We have to leave! Im sorry but shes gone.” the guard told the young pink shadow princess as he picked her up and ran away with what was left of the Shadow people that wasnt killed or crupted._ **

**_Shadow Population went from around 15,104,800 down to about 1,000._ **

**_Crupted Shadow population went from about 100, to about 14,073.900._ **

**_The shadow kingdom had fallen._ **

Elisabeth’s p.o.v:

I sighed as I watched Gaudria do her hair for the fifth time today. Nightlara was still in her room but she was ready for the meeting.

“Gaurdia, your hair is fine, now lets go to this boring meeting!” I hear Nightlara yell now out of her room for the first time in hours.

“Ok, Ok. is Adam, Hero and Teddy going to be there btw?” Guardian asks, finishing up and standing up.

“Ya. they are. Also Night! Your lv is going all over the place!” I yell out to nightlara. We don't know why but Nightlara’s LV can change in an instant and she wouldn't be doing anything. We don't even know when it started to happen either.

“Shiiiiiiooooot!” she yells out. I roll my eyes a bit and keep myself from laughing. John,Emily and moonlight had arrived about 30 minutes ago for the meeting today so we couldn't really swear. Emily hated it when we swear in front of her little innocent brother who was actually 18 and has been around swearing and has sworn before without her knowing and then Moonlight is 12 years old. So by nightlara’s standards, She and Frisk are 2 to 3 years away from being allowed to swear. But we still are used to not swearing in front of them.

Me and Gaurdia soon arrive downstairs and we head out the doors of the castle home. The place wasnt built like a normal castle. It still had the castle front, Planning room, Ballroom, which was the throne room, and a ‘Forbidden’ Hallway that no ‘commoner’ can go down. Those were all in the front and behind the grand staircase that had the thrones on it had a double door that lead to what looked like a mansion on the inside. The was a couple of towers too but it wasnt really that amazing. Somehow the glass windows had light behind them and it even changed with the day and night cycle. Although the glass window was just fancy and on the other side was The main room of the house part of this place. Up the grand staircase was another level of the castle which was actually the planning room that had a door to the second floor of the House part that was usually locked for the planning meeting that we only have like once a year or once there is an emergency.

“Finally. Took you all long enough.” Aria said looking at us.

“Sorry, but Princesses Guardian here had to fix her hair for the, what, Tenth time today?” I ask.

“Hey! One, If your going to call me princess, then do it right and call me Princess Gaurdia! Not Guardian! Second of all, It was the third time. I'm not THAT  Perfectionism (literally had to google that TwT)!” Gaurdia said. We laughed a bit before heading to the meeting in the court house down the street a bit and a few turns away.

‘You know, I wonder how your doing bella. Probably the same as Starfire and all of our subjects. You know, the over 14 million shadows. Today’s Nightlara’s birthday. She is turning 18 this year….. Remember when we were at her 6th birthday party with our parents and Gaurdia and her parents were there too? I remember that Her and Daylara used to ask every year if we could stay the night for Daylara’s party tomorrow every year since we started to talk. I remember how you would love the Idea of another cake the next day and would barely sleep. I miss those days. I bet Nightlara does too.’ I think to myself as we walk. What happened back then? What led to these occurrences?

I don't think any of us know the answer to that. 


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its meeting time. In both the past and the present.

**_“Mom? Dad? What’s going on? What happened to the Shadow kingdom?” The Guardian princess asked her parents. She had been listening to them talk about the shadow kingdom and How only one of the royals had survived the attack._ **

**_“Nothing that will happen here, sweetie.” Her mother said kindly. Queen Garliana and King Cyan was in a meeting with Queen Natura, King Nightfire, King Schorch, Queen Amber, Princess Kindfire, ‘Prince’ Jonathan, King Mafasua, Queen Sarabi and the Head of the Shadow Guard Blight._ **

**_“Indeed. We can't let any other kingdom fall to the Corrupted.” The Princess of the Fire kingdom said._ **

**_“What do we do about it? It's not like we can send everyone away like we did with the monsters. I feel terrible after that ordeal.” Natura said, Her Husband thinking about a plan._ **

**_“We may have to go to war.” Johnathan said._ **

**_“I don't think we can afford to go completely to war though.” Garlinana said._ **

**_“We might have to. If you need to, just send halve your troops.” Nightfire says. Regret clearly in his eyes._ **

**_“ What about the animal kingdom?” Sarabi asked._ **

**_“You might have to keep an eye out for any corrupted, Please let queen Rani and her night guard know.” Natrua says._ **

**_The princess listened to every word before going back to the others. Natura’s Kids which for the first time she remembered Starfire not being there, Then there was a couple of maids to take care of the 6 month old Youngest Daughter of Kindfire, Jonna Fire and The eldest being Emily fire, And then there was another Guard from the shadow kingdom._ **

**_They talked around and The Guardian Princess told them all she knew._ **

Guardian’s p.o.v: 

****

I sat down in the meeting room next to where parents sat and next to Elisabeth who sat next to night lara who was next to King, who now goes by mayor of the humans, Derik. Ever since queen Natura had passed, he sat at the head in meeting with nightlara on one side and then The hid head guard one each side.

****

Adam, Hero and Teddy soon come in the room and sit down in their respective places. They actually kinda sit on the other side next to Derik’s head guard. Adam was next to the guard, Then Hero, Then teddy. The star Sanses came in. I don't know if any other au knew this but Ink had a little sister named inky and they would bring her once in a while at first on missions with them. So that means Ink, Dream, Blueberry, and Inky was here. They sat next to teddy as well.

****

“Is this everyone?” Derik asked.

****

“Not yet. Although we are the last ones here.” King Simba said as he, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, Kovu, Vanti, Kion, and a new lioness that if I remember from the last time we visited the prideland, Is Kions Queen, aka the queen of the tree of life, Queen Rani came into the room and sat down in their seats. And so we started the meeting.


	4. A Secret revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments are counted down in the past, And one of the monsters hears a truth they did not know.

**_“I hate you!” was the last word she clearly hear from her oldest before it began. It was the last thing that He had heard from the eldest from her actually speaking to him. The eldest cried. Not just because she had lost her brother, that the monsters were underground for at least 3 months. She told her parents that she hated them. She knew that her little brother was gone but she didn’t want to actually believe it. She even believed that they were actually going to go fight her little brother. She made herself beveilve that they were going to war with a little kid that did nothing wrong. Her twin knew this but was as upset with her as well that she also said something terrible. Then she went after their parents. Four others following. Zipfire, Sunshine, Day and Night followed Daylara unknowingly going their last sight of their parents alive. The eldest following a bit behind but not to far away to were she can’t follow them a bit._ **

Frisk’s p.o.v:

I was down in the underground for a day. Wow. I smile as I look out over the land from exit of the underground. Toriel was on my left and Asgore on my right. The others had left to go help the monsters to start moving to the surface. I smiled softly even though I knew I would have to face the truth that is Nightlara. My eldest sister would have been worried sick or even worse. I didn’t want to think of that though. I honestly didn’t know if I was going to survive the fall or survive the underground. Sure I had to reload a save like 4 times and reset twice. That made it feel more like 2 or 3 days. I sighed as Toriel and Asgore went back talking and sorting things out. Flower Had decided to finally tell them not too long ago. He told them the he was Asriel but he couldn’t feel anything the they felt for him since he was soulless.

“Whatcha thinking about frisk?” Flowey asked me.

“Im just thinking how everything will be tomorrow.” I say telling somewhat of the truth.

“I know theres more then that. Im not stupid. But im also not going to force anything out, surprisingly. I honestly want to meet my parent’s old friends. They used to talk so much about them. Kings and Queens alike but yet sooo different. I can’t believe its only been 12 years since we have been on the surface. Its so beautiful.” Flowey says. Obviously he still had a bit of Asriel in him. If only he had a soul so he could have his normal body… Wait

“Hey, do you want me to call you Asriel or flowey or both depending on the form you have?” I asked flowey.

“Ummm Both? Why do you ask?” Flowey asked like I was insane.

“Well I know someone who can possibly help you get a soul without killing anyone.” I say.

“WAIT WHAT!? ISN”T THAT LIKE IMPOSSIBLE?!” flowey asked yelling.

“ Flowey dear, it is not that impossible. However, Frisk, I did not know that you knew either a really powerful guardian or one of the royals of the guardian kingdom or a singer.” Toriel said. Singer, what a funny last name isn’t it? A curse SHE says softly

“Y-ya… I guess you can say that.” I say. Yes I knew a Royal or two… Ok I know all of toriel’s old friends kids mainly because I was one of them. Frisk Iris Singer. Yes, Im a singer… im actually one of 4 sisters remaining. Granted one is actually adopted but hey, she still is a singer. Like I said earlier, I still have to face the truth that is my older sister Nightlara Rose Singer in the morning. 

“Is there something bothering you my child?” Toriel asked.

“ Nothing really…. Hey toriel, Do you remember the names of your old friends?” I asked Toriel.

“Yes I do.”

“What are their names?” Flowey asked.

“Well there was,  Garliana, Cyan, Kindfire, Jonathan, Mafasua, Sarabi, Derik, Hanna, Silina, Drade, Natura, and Nightfire.” Toriel said. I thought a bit, I knew Garliana, Cyan, Hanna and Derik were still alive from them.

“However, I do believe that Mafasa and Sarabi has past.” She wasn’t wrong there. Sarabi had past from old age and Mafasa was killed by his brother, Scar. 

“Yep, I heard that their son Simba had a girl and two boys but sadily the oldest boy didn’t make it. So now their daughter, Kiara is now in line to rule. I think his youngest son is also now ruling along side the new queen of the tree of life.” I say. I knew that was all true but hey, cant really say that I know it.

“You, Heard?” Toriel asked.

“Yep, I heard this from my Friend that is a guardian.” I say.

“Oh. Ok. Well, Its time we should get going. We are going to the town first thing in the morning.” Toriel said. I nodded and followed her as she held the pot Flowey was in. And yes, We did put him in a pot for now. 

“Frisk, What's really bothering you? I can tell something is bothering you.” Flowey asked after about ten minutes of laying down for the night.

“The truth I have to face tomorrow that is my sister.” I say

“You have a sister? Is she Younger or older then you?” asriel asked.

“Honestly, I have a whole bunch of sisters but I keep track of only Three of them. Two older then me and one a few weeks younger then me. She was adopted.” I say. I mean it was true. I keep track of the ones that are alive. There was Nightlara and Fluttershy who were alive and Then Moonlight who is just a few weeks younger than me. They are alive. Then there is Daylare, Sunshine, Zipfire, Chara, Day, and Night who are my dead sisters.

“How many sisters do you have?” Flowey asks.

“Well I have 9 sisters and A brother.” I say. Starfire was our brother. He was born a shadow. Mom and Dad Believes its because they bother have at least some Shadow in them and the genes went to Starfire. 

“Oh? That is a lot of kids for a small family to have…. Actually I dont think its such a small family with that many kids. So why do you only keep track of Three of them? Is it because The others moved out?” Flowey asked.

“No. Dont tell anyone about this please. I only keep track of three mainly because that is how many are Alive.” I say

“ The rest died? What were their names and WHy did they past?”

“Well the ones that had past was Daylara, Sunshine, Zipfire, Day, Night, and…. Someone who fell down about 9 years ago…. You actually knew them quiet well” I say softly.

“I knew them? Wait, you dont mean…. Do you?”

“ Chara, Ya. Actually her real cause of death was a shadow bite she had gotten on her way up to the mountain. It was a small one so her magic fought it as she was down here and even though it was going, I assume that when she ate the flowers, they helped manifest the bite.” I say

“How do you know?”

“My full name is Frisk Iris Singer…. Chara, was Chara Cardinal Singer.” I say.

“Your… A singer... Frisk?” I hear a voice from the doorway say

“ How much did you hear Toriel?” 


	5. "They'll be back"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will be back

**_“Mom? Y-you s-still h-here?” A small soft voice rang out through the room. A little girl entering the room. Her usually bright yellow eyes now as dull are the dark room. A woman behind the young child. Her hair being light blue, Pink, and green,_ **

**_“My child, Sister, its nice to see you…” The woman laying in the bed says softly. Her throat sore and her voice hoarse._ **

**_“Nat, dear sister, How are you doing?” The woman near the child asks._ **

**_“As good as I can be, Celestia.” The once wide awake ruler said as she lay on her death bed with a small smile. Not wanting to frighten her eldest child even more then she had been._ **

**_“Mom, When are you coming back home. We need you. Chara, Fluttershy and the babies need you.” The eldest daughter asked as tears rolled down her eyes. She remembered that just a few months ago her mother gave birth to a lovely human daughter just a few weeks before she turned 6 it was a wonderful birthday. Just a week before the whole thing started. Everything was fine till then. She had another sibling and they even managed to adopt one they found just two days before her birthday._ **

**_“Night, please…. I….. I dont know…… b-but do promise me… t-that you w-will take care of them. Make sure they stay alive?” The young girl’s mother asked._ **

**_“I-I will. I promise.” The girl says to her mother tears going down her face for the tenth time just that day. They found the soul shared. In the rumble. Her father’s body had burned to dust as well as her aunt and uncle leaving behind soul shareds. A few turned into seeds. The God and Goddess of the skys decided that they would come back._ **

“They’ll come back.” Nightlara whispers as she mindlessly walked behind the group. It was already the next day and they were going to welcome the monsters back after 12 years.

John had been 4 years old and emily was about 2 months younger then Nightlara, when it had happened. When everything fell apart. 

“Do you think frisk will be there? Oh I hope she will. She missed a lot in the meeting! How do you think the monsters will adapt back? Do they need to adapt back? Do you think that any of Mom’s old monster friend are still around?” Moonlight kept asking everyone. She asked and asked before her name was yelled out and she was captured into a hug.

“FRISK! YAY! YOU MISSED SOO MUCH YESTERDAY!” Moonlight started before going on and on about the events of yesterday’s meeting. 

“Hello there, My name is Gaurida. Its actually nice to meet you all.” Gaurdia says slightly bowing a bit towards the king and former Queen of monsters.

“ Nice to meet you all to. Say, can you help us a bit?” Asgore asked after bowing in return of Gaurdia.

“We actually came to help you anyway possible. We also have homes ready for all monsters and a bit extra already. Things kinda have changed a bit since you were in the underground.” Elisabeth said.

“Oh. why thank you.. Might I ask, does your parents know? Or did they just let you?” Toriel asked knowing that the eldest of the small group would have been 17 but wanted to make sure.

“Parents? We dont need their permission….” Gaurdia says before trailing off a bit and looking at Elisabeth then the one who had trailed behind them mindlessly. She just watched Frisk and moonlight and fluttershy talk.

“Really!? THAT SOUNDS SO COOL! Good to know our dodging training doesn’t go to waste!” Moonlight giggled out as frisk told a short tale of her journey in the underground. 

“Lala? You ok?” Gaurdia asked. The yellowed eyed birthday girl before being elbowed in the side a bit.

“Really Gaurdia? That nickname?” Elisabeth asked.

“Really.” Gaurdia replied making Frisk and Moonlight giggle now having their attention on The pink and the light blue girls calling Nightlara by one of her nicknames.

“Whatever. Lara? You alright? You’r staring off into space aga-.... Night, Your LV……” Elisabeth said looking at Nightlara.

The yellow haired girl got what elisabeth said a nodded a bit now thinking of something else. Her LV rose and now went back down. This didn’t go unnoticed by toriel or sans.

“ Anyways. Lets get you all settled in.” Nightlara finally says before ushering them to follow as she lead them down to the empty road of houses, all still being in mint condition like they were just built a week ago. After a few hours house were given away all the monsters who were now moving boxes and helping other move boxes. 

“Nightlara?” Frisk asked as she walked up to her sisters a bit

“Yes frisk?”

“Two things. First is, can you either get Gaurdia to make Flowey/ Asriel a soul or the other thing for him to get a soul and um… Well Toriel kinda wants to adopt me. A bit…. Maybe even-” Frisk didn't have to say anymore. Mainly because she was cut off a bit.

“I’ll get Gaurida to do it. Also, as long as she also takes in moonlight, then I dont care.” She said booping frisk’s nose.

“You two need to stick together and well You two can’t just live in the orphanage or with Me..” She continues to say trailing off at the end.

“You’re moving around a whole bunch and to places its not safe for us and at the orphanage we eventually have to help with the little kids everyday.” Frisk says smiling a bit.

“Exactly. Now how about you go along and help them. Tell Toriel that she can adopt you as long as she takes Moonlight. I’ll go find Gaurdia.” Nightlara says.

“Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!” Frisk says before dashing off. Before she completely disappeared. Nightlara heard frisk yell out

“ They’ll be back! Eventually!”

“They’ll be back.”


End file.
